


Dance Dance Revelation

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Phil’s not sure why he agreed to another one of Dan’s convoluted ideas for the gaming channel. There are plenty of falls involved when the two decide to play three-legged DDR, but they’re not all accidental. A few are, however, and they just happen to end in a bit of pain. But the most important fall of all… is to one knee.





	Dance Dance Revelation

“This is a terrible idea.” 

Phil’s not wrong, and he knows it. He immediately begins to question his judgement in allowing Dan to choose a gaming challenge and pitch it to him on the spot. Phil has a horrible feeling about this; there’s about a 90% chance at least one of them won’t feel great when they’re done. And it’ll probably be him. 

“Let’s see what happens,” Dan says, a bit too cheerful. 

They close the blinds for their own safety and Dan unrolls the tape. “Okay, so stand in the middle.” Phil reluctantly puts his foot forward and Dan looks at the camera. “Don’t think inappropriate things, people.” And then he starts wrapping. Phil looks on as he’s bound to his boyfriend’s leg by the tightest duct tape wrap ever to exist. Finally, he reaches the point to where he can’t get out, and they start the game. 

All goes well for a while; they completely bomb the game, but it’s not like they expected to do well anyway. Failing is the whole point. There are a few innuendos, but that’s to be expected as well. The more important thing in Phil’s mind is that they’re both still on their feet. Well, for a while. 

The first round goes off without a hitch, but they dial it up from a novice to an easy in the second, and that’s when Phil really begins to lose his balance. Dan, who has always been the better of the two at DDR, is dominating the board; he keeps forcing Phil’s foot in every different direction, and Phil feels completely powerless. It’s almost like role reversal. 

And then he’s on the couch. 

Dan’s still maintaining balance with his free leg, but Phil is a practical pretzel on the couch. His leg is twisting oddly between his body and the couch, and Dan trying to keep himself from falling isn’t helping much. When Phil hears the snap, he thinks it’s just the duct tape and pulls himself off the couch. But before he can balance himself, Dan goes down and Phil falls with him. The two lie in a heap on the couch, breathing heavily. 

Phil finds himself straddling Dan, but he’s not complaining. Feeling the older man’s breath on his neck, Dan turns his head and presses his lips to Phil’s before climbing on his lap. Their legs hurt like hell, but they continue nevertheless. Phil’s jeans begin to tighten, and after a moment he remembers the camera. “Hey, Dan…” He gestures to the red light on the camera, reminding Dan that they need to keep filming. 

Dan’s face flushes red as the two work together to pull themselves up and stand back on the DDR board. “Oh, yeah. Sorry,” he says, still panting. The two keep filming, despite the unmentioned ache in Phil’s leg and the thought in his head that’s impossible to ignore. He may have just gotten confirmation for what he’s been thinking for months. 

Dan and Phil have been dating for years, and Phil’s even bought the ring to propose to Dan, but he’s not sure if he’s ready to use it. He loves Dan more than he loves houseplants, but the two haven’t had sex in months and Phil’s starting to get concerned that they’re losing their passion. But after their moment on the couch, Phil’s starting to think they still have every last bit of it. 

Phil isn’t paying much attention during the rest of the filming, so it seems to go quickly. After cutting themselves out of the duct tape, they do their outro and shut off the camera. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever been more tired after filming,” says Dan. 

“Yeah, and my leg hurts like hell too.” 

A look of concern flashes across Dan’s face. “You don’t think you’re hurt, do you?” 

Phil rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, Dan.” 

“Just tell me if you feel worse, okay?” 

“Okay,” Phil says, his voice wavering in doubt of Dan’s phrase. He goes about his day, editing the video, watching anime, and eventually going to sleep. It’s not until he wakes up the next morning that Phil realizes something is definitely wrong. 

The moment he stands up, he has to sit back down because his leg gives way. Phil rolls his pant leg up and stares in horror at the swollen mess that is his leg. An invisible muscle aches just above his knee, and his ankle is twenty shades of black and blue. Phil takes a deep breath, not wanting to tell Dan he’s hurt, and stands up again. He winces at the pain, but walks out of his room anyway, attempting to look as natural as possible. 

“Morning, Phil,” Dan says, not even looking up from his laptop. 

“Morning,” Phil grumbles. He doesn’t mean for it to come out so painfully, but when he’s biting a hole in his lip trying not to scream, it’s difficult to speak at all. Dan glances up and notices Phil’s obvious limp, his eyes going wide. 

“Phil, what happened?” He doesn’t respond; instead he simply collapses on the couch beside Dan. He’s only moved about 20 yards from his room to the lounge, but Phil is completely out of breath. “I told you to watch that leg. Let Doctor Dan take a look.” 

Reluctantly, Phil puts his leg up on the couch. “You mean Doctor Google?” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” After a moment of examination and furious typing, Dan looks at Phil. “This is an easy one. I diagnose you with a sprained ankle,” Dan says, pushing glasses he doesn’t have up on his nose. 

Phil smiles, momentarily forgetting the pain in his leg. “Whatever shall you prescribe me, doctor?” 

“100 milliliters of coffee and a whole day of rest.” Dan gets off the couch, setting a pillow in his spot and allowing Phil to prop his leg up before leaning over and softly kissing his forehead. “I’ll be back with that coffee.” 

Dan brings Phil’s coffee just the way he likes it and sits in a chair beside the couch. He hands Phil a controller and the two play Mario Kart for hours. Phil rarely notices the searing pain in his leg; he instead finds himself having the best day in his recent memory with the love of his life. By dinnertime, Phil decides there’s only one way to improve upon this day. 

His ankle in a makeshift wrap Dan made for him (not out of duct tape, thankfully), Phil excuses himself to go to the bathroom, making a stop off in his room. He opens his bedside drawer, pulling out a small, velvet box that’s been waiting there far too long and slips it into his pocket. When he returns to the kitchen, he finds dinner on the table and takes his seat across from Dan. 

Halfway through the meal, Phil accidentally knocks his fork on the ground. When he bends over to get it, the box falls out of his pocket. Dan watches, confused, as Phil reaches desperately to pick up the box before his boyfriend sees and the surprise is ruined. In the frenzy, Phil knocks his chair over and clatters to the ground, managing to gain a few new bruises. “Goodness gracious, Phil! Are you okay?” 

Phil clambers around on his hands and knees, finally managing to find his glasses on the floor. After cleaning the dust from his lenses and putting his glasses back on, Phil finds the box on the ground and picks it up, managing to raise himself up so he’s on only one knee. Opening the box, he stares into Dan’s chocolate-brown eyes. “I’m more than okay. Dan, you’ve cared for me today well enough to where I feel like it’s the perfect time to ask you… I want you to take care of me when I have ridiculous falls for the rest of my life. Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?” 

Tears fill Dan’s eyes, and Phil’s unsure as to how he hasn’t already noticed what’s going on. “Of course I will, you klutz!” He practically drags Phil off the ground, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and pulling him into a tender kiss. Sparks shoot through Phil’s body, and all the pain, old and new, from his falls melts away as his head fills with nothing but his love for Dan. 

At this point, Phil’s just glad Dan forced him to allow them to be duct taped together for some gaming challenge. Even with the horrible injuries that came from it, it reignited a spark in them both, and Phil has a funny feeling that won’t be going away again anytime soon.


End file.
